Uchiha's Knight
by Yamato Akahito
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran dari keluarga kerajaan Uchiha yang punah. Dia kehilangan ingatan dan menjadi agen khusus Akatsuki. Sasuke ditugaskan untuk membunuh Orochimaru bersama anak buah barunya yang tidak ia sangka. Banyak orang - orang baru mengisi hidup Sasuke namun badai sedang mengikutinya dari belakang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Rate T for safety.
1. Past 1

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Past 1

Klan Uchiha, pewaris mata Sharinggan yang kuat dan tangguh mereka adalah sebuah marga terkenal di Negara Hi, atau biasa disebut "Negara Api". Negara Hi memiliki wilayah tanah yang luas, subur dan makmur, rata – rata pribumi di Negara Hi terdiri dari beberapa marga atau kaum dan penduduk lokal biasa. Marga atau kaum – kaum tersebut diantaranya adalah Uchiha salah satu yang paling kuat dan terkenal, mereka dikenal dengan kemampuan mereka yang sangat tangguh mereka mengalahkan marga – marga lain lalu mengambil alih kekuasaan mereka dan memperluas wilayah teritorialnya. Karena ketenarannya klan Uchiha sangat disegani sampai – sampai dijadikan marga paling kuat saat itu.

Dimana mereka menjadi semakin kuat, para saingan pun bermunculan dan mencoba menaklukan klan tersebut demi menjadi yang terkuat. Saingan terberat Uchiha adalah klan Senju yang dipimpin Hashirama Senju.

Delapan puluh tahun yang lalu… pada jaman kekuasaan klan Uchiha dan klan Senju, Negara Hi berubah drastis, Negara Hi bukan Negara Hi lagi sekarang Negara itu telah berubah menjadi Konohagakure. Konoha dibagi menjadi dua yaitu Hi no kuni atau Tanah Hi (Api) dan Hidden Leaf. Tanah Hi adalah wilayah bawah yang luas dan masih murni tanah Negara Hi yang asli, tempat itu adalah tempat dimana penduduk lokal tinggal dan hutan – hutan tempat tinggal para summons/kuchiyose sedangkan Hidden Leaf adalah wilayah atas Konoha tempat itu berada di awang – awang langit setinggi 30 meter yang tanahnya ditopang oleh tiang metal raksasa berjumlah tujuh buah.

Penduduk Tanah Hi adalah penduduk lokal biasa sedangkan penduduk Hidden Leaf adalah para kaum bangsawan Uchiha. Uchiha menjadi penguasa di Konoha setelah mengalahkan Senju dalam peperangan perebutan kekuasaan, klan Senju memang memiliki populasi yang tinggi namun itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Uchiha karena mereka kuat, memang ada beberapa tetua Konoha yang berasal dari klan Senju meskipun begitu populasi klan Senju tetap ditekan sehingga tinggal sebagian dari mereka.

Uchiha tetap menempatkan kewaspadaan yang tinggi terhadap Senju sampai ada kabar burung yang mengatakan Uchiha berniat memusnahkan seluruh klan Senju agar tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi mereka menguasai Konoha sepenuhnya. Rumor itu muncul setelah tragedi mengerikan mengguncang Konoha dimana tragedi hitam memusnahkan sebagian klan Senju. Pembunuh berantai mengoyak harga diri dan hidup klan Senju lambat laun dalam rentang waktu tujuh hari pembantaian. Senju mengalami masa – masa terberat mereka, dua tahun terapi dan transisi kembali ke keadaan normal.

Banyak yang menuduh Uchiha-lah yang diam – diam membantai klan Senju karena cerita sejarah dulu mengatakan klan Uchiha menantang Senju untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan dan menimbulkan perang adu kekuatan antar marga terkuat saat itu. Namun tuduhan tersebut tidak berbukti dan kedudukan Uchiha sebagai keluarga kerajaan penguasa tertinggi Konoha pun membuat mereka memiliki pengaruh yang besar dan tidak bisa dituduh sembarangan bahkan pangeran Uchiha saja Uchiha Itachi selalu membela Senju dan berjasa besar atas rekonstruksi resort Senju di Konoha paska dihajar perang oleh Kirigakure.

Paska beberapa tahun setelah tragedi pembantaian Senju, kegelapan tiba – tiba mengguncang Hidden Leaf dan seluruh Konoha. Uchiha benar – benar tidak menyangka begitupula dengan Senju, semuanya terlalu tiba – tiba dan ketika itu ada yang mati banyak sekali yang mati. Hidden Leaf tidak berdaya, Uchiha hanya bisa gigit jari di tempat, keluarga kerajaan benar – benar ditaklukan.

Persaingan sengit antara Uchiha dan Senju takkan pernah berakhir sampai salah satu dari mereka benar – benar punah, tidak ada yang bisa menahan warisan dendam yang mengalir di setiap keturunan mereka. Uchiha tetap ingin menjadi yang terkuat dan tidak ingin terkalahkan siapapun, Senju menginginkan hak bagian mereka atas Konoha dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam politik juga menjadi penguasa Konoha. Apa daya dari kedua pihak yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dan ingin menang sendiri juga haus akan kekuasaan... mereka hanya terus hidup memendam benci, perbedaan golongan, permusuhan, kekuatan, kegelapan, dan ilmu hitam.

Ketika para pendiri terkuat sudah termakan usia dan lapuk oleh waktu yang menggerogoti nyawa mereka, para penerus yang tidak siap untuk menemui takdir mereka pun mulai merengek kepada para pendahulunya menginginkan kekuatan mereka seperti milik para pendiri legendaris, ilmu hitam pun membutakan mereka. Mereka menodai darah dan jasad yang suci. Ilmu yang digenggam oleh tangan yang salah akan berubah menjadi malapetaka bagi semua orang. Pengaruhnya hanyalah kepuasan sementara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kebimbangan dan kewaspadaan yang berlebihan malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan rasa tidak percaya kepada sesama. Semuanya hanyalah masalah perbedaan yang tidak dapat diterima dengan mudah, pandangan dan ideologi kedua belah pihak ingin hidup berdampingan dengan cara yang sama yang mereka tentukan sendiri, sebenarnya apa itu? Tata cara untuk hidup atau hanya keegoisan diri sendiri.

Benih perang bisa ditimbulkan oleh macam – macam hal, ideologi, tanah, dendam, cinta atau bahkan kebetulan. Alasan sekonyol apapun bisa menjadi penyebab perang. Selama tujuan untuk bertarung masih ada, perang pun akan abadi.

Uchiha...Senju...

Hanya beberapa contoh dari potret kehidupan yang ada. Kebencian mengalir dalam darah mereka, keserakahan membuat manusia buta akan indahnya perdamaian sedangkan kengerian dan penderitaanlah yang membuat manusia yang cinta perdamaian menjadi penabur perang juga akibat pengaruh dari orang – orang yang serakah.

Uchiha membenci Senju.

Senju membenci Uchiha.

Keduanya mengalami penderitaan yang sangat pedih dan kengerian yang menyakitkan. Semuanya hangus, mati, lenyap, sungguh menyayat.

Senju dibantai dan diinjak – injak.

Uchiha dimusnahkan dan dipermalukan.

Senju tetap bertahan meski tinggal sebagian dari mereka, tetapi Uchiha hancur dan musnah. Tidak ada lagi keluarga bangsawan Uchiha sekarang.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Past 2

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Past 2

"Jadi...yang membunuh klan kami!"

Teriakan histeris melengking di lorong istana besar Hidden Leaf, orang – orang dewasa berlarian panik. Terdengar banyak suara, teriakan, senjata yang saling beradu, ledakan benar – benar situasi yang menegangkan. Diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju penjara bawah tanah. Suara langkah kakinya saat menuruni tangga begitu senyap, kegelapan menyertai setiap langkahnya, ia benar – benar tersembunyi.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau tikus pintar yang lincah. Kau-"

"Kau tidak punya urusan disini!" potong Itachi.

Itachi sedang berdiri di ujung lorong anak tangga sementara pria itu terus melangkah turun menuju Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku punya urusan disini. Pangeran!"

Itachi berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa memperhatikan ucapan pria itu, ruangan yang dimasukinya berpenerangan obor bentuknya hampir seperti gua, pria asing itu terus mengekornya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum sedangkan Itachi melangkah tanpa ekspresi. Ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah sel yang gelap tanpa penerangan.

"Mau kunyalakan obornya?" tawar si pria asing.

"Disini tidak perlu ada cahaya." Itachi tetap menghadap ke arah sel.

"..Nii-san..." suara lirih terdengar dari dalam sel.

"Siapa itu?!" si pria bersiap menyalakan obor namun Itachi langsung menodong perutnya sampai pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Mata Sharinggannya terlihat.

"Nii-san," panggil suara anak kecil.

Itachi membuka sel itu secara paksa lalu menepuk pundak seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya sudah sejak lama dipenjarakan di sel itu. Anak laki – laki itu mengadah dan melihat mata Sharinggan Itachi yang merah menyala, ia terlihat sedang sangat waspada di mata anak itu.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini..." Itachi langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan lalu pergi membawa anak itu bersamanya.

Dengan sangat hati – hati Itachi membuat segel untuk memanggil summon/kuchiyose sementara keadaan sangat kacau di dalam istana, anak kecil yang dibawa Itachi mulai terlihat ketakutan. Semenit kemudian binatang summon pun muncul dan Itachi langsung menaikkan anak itu ke atas summon seekor elang.

"Tinggalah di tempat yang jauh dari sini. Jangan pernah kau kesini! Jangan pernah mendekat ke Hidden Leaf selangkah pun! Jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggannya sembari memperdengarkan perintahnya dalam genjutsu kepada anak itu.

"...hiduplah dengan tujuan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mencari kekuatan baru. Kalahkan semua lawanmu, jangan pernah mundur. Kau akan hidup untuk mempertahankan diri dan harga dirimu, terus berlari ke jalan yang semakin membuatmu lebih kuat. Uchiha adalah klan terkuat dan aku ingin kau mempercayai itu," ujar Itachi dengan raut wajah yang tegas.

"Katon!" terdengar ada seseorang mengucapkan mantra."Pergilah." Itachi pun langsung memerintahkan summon itu untuk pergi karena sepertinya akan ada pertarungan untuknya.

Semburan api melayang ke arah langit dan membuat malam itu terang ke arahnya. Halaman istana pun terbakar hebat, para wanita menahan napas tercengang saat menyaksikannya. Tidak selesai hanya dengan api merah saja tiba – tiba muncul sekumpulan api hitam di antara api – api merah itu, suara seekor elang pun langsung menggema di seluruh Hidden Leaf dan membuat situasi saat itu semakin dramatis.

Teriakan pun kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih banyak dan bertubi – tubi. Api membuat langit malam itu berwarna kemerahan. Malam merah yang menakutkan sekaligus menakjubkan. Istana pemukiman keluarga bangsawan Uchiha dibantai dan malam itu semuanya terbunuh termasuk Itachi sang pangeran kebanggaan Uchiha, para penduduk Tanah Hi berbondong – bondong datang untuk mengirimkan bantuan. Ramai sekali malam itu, Hidden Leaf terlihat seperti sebuah matahari redup di malam hari. Uchiha dibantai, mereka punah.

Keadaan Hidden Leaf tepatnya di istana keluarga kerajaan penuh dengan darah dan mayat manusia, dinding yang terciprat darah mulai kental karena berpadu dengan daging dan lantai yang penuh potongan tubuh manusia tidak beraturan menimbulkan sedikit bau anyir yang menyusup hidung, cair, merah, bau, pekat, serasa ingin muntah. Kejam, bahkan wanita dan anak – anak pun disiksa sampai mati tanpa ampun. Mata para mayat terbelalak lebar seperti menunjukan ekspresi tidak rela dibunuh. Pelakunya terbukti sangat tidak berperasaan, orang biadab yang pantas mendapat siksaan.

Banyak yang berasumsi pelaku tragedi ini adalah klan Senju yang berniat balas dendam atas luka masa lalu yang masih belum terbukti faktanya. Di tempat kejadian hanya tergeletak banyak mayat keluarga bangsawan Uchiha sementara pelakunya sendiri hanya ada satu orang dan sepertinya dia bukan dari klan Senju karena tidak memiliki mark berbentuk dua lingkaran dengan garis pemotong di tubuhnya. Si tersangka ini ditemukan di muka pintu aula singgasana raja tempat di dalamnya Itachi tergeletak sudah tak bernyawa di depan tahta ayahnya.

Tragis, menyedihkan, Konoha kehilangan penguasa mereka, Uchiha telah punah. Siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan? Senju? Senju tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di Konoha karena masih dalam masa penyelidikan, maka kali ini Konoha terpaksa menyerahkan kekuasaan kepada Ministry dan Daimyo yang menjabat sebagai pembantu pemerintahan Uchiha di Konoha.

Hidden Leaf langsung dibuka untuk umum siapapun boleh tinggal disana termasuk istana besar Uchiha. Malah sekarang para penduduk menempati tempat itu sebagai rumah. Meskipun tiga belas tahun telah berlalu para warga Konoha masih merasakan kehilangan atas keluarga kerajaan Uchiha terutama pangeran mereka Itachi. Itachi selalu membela rakyatnya yang lemah, tidak membeda – bedakan status klannya dengan klan lain, para wanita memujanya, sayangnya Itachi yang baik sudah mati.

"Pangeran misterius yang dicintai rakyatnya. Sampai di saat terakhirnya pun ia berlutut di hadapan singgasana raja menunjukkan siapa yang akan menjadi penguasa antara pengkhianat dan Uchiha. Harga diri yang menjunjung setinggi langit."

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi pangeran yang hebat seperti Itachi? Minato-sensei."

"Kurasa tidak, Obito." Minato menutup bukunya.

"Kenapa?! Aku juga keturunan Uchiha, malah aku satu – satunya yang tersisa!"

"Karena kemampuanmu masih jauh dari Uchiha Itachi. Sharinggan milikmu saja masih belum sempurna apalagi mangekyo, delapan tahun lagi baru bisa kau aktifkan!"

"Aku akan mengaktifkan mangekyoku dan mengalahkan sensei dengan sekali pukul karena sudah mengataiku begitu!" bentak Obito marah – marah.

"Tentu saja, untuk calon pangeran. Aku adalah guru sekaligus pengawasmu." Minato mulai mengemasi barang – barangnya ke dalam ransel. "Pengawas? Aku kira sebutannya pengawal?!"

"Sebutan pengawal tidak keren untukku. Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Minato melangkah bangkit.

"Sensei! Tempat latihan kita selanjutnya dimana?" Obito ikut bangkit sambil mengejar Minato. "Hmm...coba tebak! Kuil klan Uchiha."

"Jadi aku sudah boleh membaca gulungan besar nih!" teriak Obito kegirangan.

* * *

Di lokasi lain, Hidden Leaf. Penduduk lokal yang tinggal di istana sedang merawat halaman istana di minggu pameran pekarangan indah Konoha, semuanya bekerja dan ikut berpartisipasi merawat istana. Semuanya terlihat bahagia.

"Sakura! Aku tidak bisa terus mengawasimu untuk mau merapikan kamar kita!"

"Pengurus istana tidak akan galak – galak kepada kita. Karena aku punya Kakuzu, Shizune-san."

"Kakuzu-dono tidak akan melindungimu terus kalau kau malas – malasan."

"Halah... aku kan masih punya kemampuan medical! Dia pasti membutuhkanku," ucapnya melambaikan tangan tanda meremehkan.

"Kakuzu-dono memiliki banyak paramedis untuk apa dia mengistimewakanmu?!"

"Eit! Aku ini seorang ahli tahu!" dengan cueknya Sakura meninggalkan Shizune.

"Sakura! Cek kotak surat kita, apa ada kabar dari kantor." Shizune memperingatkan Sakura. "Noted!"

Para penghuni istana mengisi setiap ruangan yang disulap menjadi kamar, ruang tamu, dan dapur ke dalam satu ruangan. Tidak hanya istana saja tetapi kompleks pemukiman bangsawan Uchiha yang terdiri atas rumah – rumah mewah pun ditempati oleh penduduk lokal. Orang – orang yang tidak sempat mendapatkan pemukiman penuh terpaksa tinggal di dalam istana, kecuali dapur, aula, dan tempat – tempat umum istana lainnya tidak boleh ditinggali. Fungsi istana sudah beralih, Ministry dan Daimyo tinggal di markas pemerintahan Negara Hi yang dulu, penduduk lokal sudah hidup damai dan makmur dan kini Senju secara resmi menjadi kandidat penguasa Konoha untuk sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Aman, tentram, dendam pun lenyap.

"Aku berangkat ke Tanah Hi sekarang!" teriak seorang pemuda.

"Hati – hati ya, Shikamaru. Aku akan menyewakan kamarmu kalau kau tidak segera kembali," ujar seorang gadis berkucir kuda.

"Ino pasti merindukanmu saat kau pergi, tidak ada yang bisa diomeli soalnya."

"Nah... Chouji, ketenangan yang kudapat saat jauh dari Ino itu tidak ada bandingannya. Doakan aku agar tidak diomeli Kakuzu juga ya! Jaa..."

Senju menyalonkan putri mereka untuk menjadi pemimpin Konoha sepuluh tahun mendatang. Putri itu adalah cucu dari Hashirama Senju, pendiri besar Konoha. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang paramedis yang paling ahli pada usianya yang masih sangat muda, memiliki tenaga super kuat, cantik namun tomboy. Namanya putri Tsunade, usianya kini menginjak dua belas tahun, bergaya mode rambut pendek yang dikucir kuda dan sering diejek dada papan cucian. (bayangkan karakter Tsunade yang masih anak – anak di episode masa lalu Jiraiya). Senju bangga akan putrinya tersebut sama seperti masa dimana Itachi juga dipuja – puja di masa lalu.

Disamping penguasa keturunan kerajaan atau klan besar, Ministry dan Daimyo, ada beberapa organisasi yang mendominasi kekuasaan di Konoha dan negara – negara lainnya karena kekuatan yang disebut 'bisnis-jasa-uang'. Bisnis jasa uang ini beroperasi secara internal dan menyeluruh, permintaan bisa diminta dari mana saja. Lalu permintaan itu akan dijadikan 'misi' yang bertujuan memuaskan konsumen 'bisnis jasa uang' untuk kepentingannya. Pihak organisasi tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan kriminal atau kejahatan yang mereka lakukan selama misi mereka legal. Negara sangat bergantung pada organisasi semacam ini, orang – orang berbakat yang selalu diandalkan dalam peperangan berkumpul disana. Imbalan atas keberhasilan misi bukan main – main, kekayaan yang dimiliki organisasi ini bahkan mampu membeli seluruh tanah Hidden Leaf.

"Kakuzu... bagaimana bawahanmu yang sudah direkrut itu?" tanya wanita berambut biru berhias mawar kertas.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Kami percayakan misi spesial ini si brengsek itu sudah menjadi, kuharap 'elangmu' itu bisa digunakan semaksimal mungkin. Dilihat dari kemampuannya kalau intruksimu kurang maka kaulah yang harus kena batunya."seorang lelaki bertindik enam di hidung dan tujuh di telinga masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mata seekor elang tidak pernah melenceng, sekejap apapun mangsanya. Sekali terlihat oleh mata elang, habislah ia."

Organisasi yang paling dikenal, salah satunya adalah organisasi Akatsuki. Akatsuki sangat terkenal sampai di seluruh negara ninja. Markasnya sangat tersembunyi dan belum pernah ada orang luar yang memasuki markas itu terkecuali anggota – anggota organisasi. Kakuzu adalah distributor, humas sekaligus bendahara Akatsuki maka dari itu Kakuzu adalah orang yang paling banyak disebut ketika membicarakan Akatsuki.

"Shizune-san! Shizune-san! Tolong kemasi barang – barangku, aku ada misi penting dari Kakuzu!" Sakura masuk kamar dengan terburu – buru.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Aku harus ada disana pukul tiga! Aku mandi dulu." Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sekarang sudah puku setengah dua! Akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu!"

"Sekalian peralatan medisku juga! Tonic, Antidot, Methanol dan Tylenol masukan lebih banyak dari biasanya." Sakura terus berteriak – teriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Bacalah bukuku untuk keadaan yang darurat, kau belum sempat membacanya."

"Menurutmu senjata apa yang harus kubawa?"

"Aku masukan satu hand dagger, gulungan kunai berisi dua ratus kunai, pil supermu dan beberapa jenis toksin ada toxic lainnya juga, apa lagi?"

"Sudah, itu lebih dari cukup..." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi lalu segera berpakaian menyambar barang – barang lalu pamit pada Shizune.

"Haahh...jarak dari sini ke Tanah Hi kan lumayan jauh."

* * *

"Apa kau dengar kata ketua? Bunuh target kita jangan sampai lolos." wanita berambut biru anggota Akatsuki itu kembali.

"Misi ini sudah ada di tangan yang tepat, jangan khawatir." Kakuzu menjawab.

"Well, aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja dalam misi karena tidak menghasilkan uang."

"Heh! Asal kau tahu, Orochimaru berhutang tiga juta ryo padaku. Dia akan membayarnya dengan nyawa, lihat saja!" Kakuzu mendengus.

"Yaa...begitu bodohnya juga kau bisa ditipu si ular putih brengsek itu."

"Hey, Konan. Aku ini pria yang mudah terbawa emosi, jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Okay, okay, **Si Pencinta Uang **ngambek!" Konan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Wanita berisik! Well...Kelihatannya tamu – tamuku sudah menunggu," ucap Kakuzu sembari keluar ruangan.

Di ruang utama terlihat ada tiga anak muda sigap berdiri menunggu seseorang, diantaranya adalah Sakura, Shikamaru dan pemuda misterius yang membawa pedang kusanagi di pinggangnya.

"Shikamaru, pemuda itu siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat," bisik Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru melirik pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia memakai pakaian kerah leher berdiri yang panjang bertangan pendek, ia cukup modis dan keren kalau dilihat, pedangnya kecil dan simpel (bayangkan pakaian Sasuke di episode kematian Danzo). Tipe petarung apa dia? Samurai?

"?" pemuda itu menoleh.

"Heh!" Shikamaru mendengus sambil berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia agen khusus. Karena ini misi penting, petarung kuat harus ambil bagian terpenting. Aku adalah planner, kau healer, otomatis dia attacker."

"Hee...kira – kira umurnya berapa ya?"

"Dia tidak jauh beda dengan kita aku 21 dan kau 19... Jadi kemungkinan usianya 20 tahun." Shikamaru menganalisa.

"Kau membawa bekal apa saja, Shikamaru?"

"Senjata dan peta."

"Kau tidak bawa makanan? Aku kira Ino akan memberikanmu bekal makanan."

"Kita bisa beli bahan makanan di perjalanan. Kakuzu akan membekali kita banyak uang, sebagai incentive untuk keberhasilan kita."

"Hell yeah! Misi kali ini akan lebih ringan."

"Oi, Kakuzu sudah datang!"

"Malam yang indah untuk kalian bertiga." Kakuzu mengucapkan sambutan yang agak menggema di ruangan.

"Sakura... kau persiapkan obat – obatan dan peralatan medis bersama Shee."

"Baik..." Sakura naik ke atas lantai dua.

"Shikamaru... kau tahu apa yang perlu dipersiapkan."

"Sungguh melelahkan..." Shikamaru pun mengekor Sakura.

Kakuzu memincingkan matanya melirik ke arah pemuda yang diberi julukan 'attacker' oleh Shikamaru tadi. Terlihat ekspresi senyum licik dibalik cadar hitam Kakuzu.

"Khusus untukmu elang pemburu. Kau pasti punya skill yang bagus untuk kami bukan? Ada mangsa berisik yang harus kau musnahkan sesegera mungkin."

"..."

"Diam adalah jawaban terbaik. Ya benar, khas dirimu sekali. Mari kita lihat, kemampuan hebatmu itu sudah sejauh mana." Pemuda itu pun melangkah naik ke tangga besar di belakang Kakuzu.

"Kau selalu cerewet seperti biasanya..."

"Well, bukankah itu sikap formal seorang abdi negara kepada rajanya? Pangeran..."

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak, apa yang kukatakan? Oh... kau harus meningkatkan kecepatan bertarungmu. Anak buahmu kemarin bilang kau hampir kehilangan seorang saksi mata, benar begitu?..."

"...Sasuke..."

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Story 1

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Story 1

Jenius, pintar, hebat, kuat, cepat, otak yang cerdas, berbakat dan lagi keturunan hebat. Itulah skill yang dimiliki seorang Sasuke, agen khusus kuat yang paling disegani, diandalkan dan dimanfaatkan. Sasuke sudah bekerja di Akatsuki selama tiga tahun, ia kenal betul dengan Kakuzu malah Kakuzu hampir terlihat seperti ayahnya yang selalu mengendalikan anak lelakinya agar tidak melenceng dari jalan ayahnya.

"Chidori-mu berkembang pesat. Tapi genjutsumu adalah genjutsu terlemah yang pernah kulihat!"

"Hmph!"

"Sasuke, tunggu. Sebelum kau menjalankan misi utama, aku ingin kau menyerahkan sebuah barang kiriman untuk seseorang." Kakuzu mengeluarkan kotak kayu bergambar lambang Konoha.

"Apa isi kotak itu?"

"Ini adalah kalung chakra. Berikan ini kepada putri Tsunade, mereka menunggu di sekitar Hidden Leaf. Aku mengandalkanmu."

"..."

Sakura dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu. Kakuzu melepas mereka pergi dengan rasa penuh kebanggaan.

"Apa tujuanmu mempertemukan dia dengan putri Senju?"

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sharinggan, dia terus menggunakannya namun tidak pernah tahu itu apa. Lalu kabar kabut memberi berita padaku kemarin malam, bahwa Sasuke cepat atau lambat sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Senju."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Itu..."

Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru sedang berdiskusi di sebuah kuil untuk membicarakan misi mereka. Diantaranya adalah mengirim barang dan membunuh musuh.

"Kita akan pergi ke gunung Myobouku untuk menemui putri Tsunade lalu selanjutnya kita ke Otorigakure untuk memenggal Orochimaru."

"Kita akan lakukan misi pertama dengan tenggang waktu lima jam setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan empat hari ke Otorigakure karena kita hanya punya waktu dua bulan untuk mencari markas Orochimaru hematlah waktu sebaik - baiknya. Orochimaru selalu berpindah – berpindah, dia memiliki puluhan markas dalam sekejap kita bisa kehilangan dia kalau kita lengah dan lalai. Dulu aku pernah hampir membunuhnya, tapi sayang dia sempat menggunakan Shushin no jutsu."

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Siapa namamu?..." Sakura dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"...Sasuke.." Sakura dan Shikamaru menoleh bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat, tidak perlu buang – buang waktu disini."

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura tiba – tiba, Sasuke pun menoleh. "Apa boleh aku panggil kau begitu?" Sasuke melancarkan death glare ke mata Sakura. "Terserah."

Shikamaru menghampiri Sakura yang sesaat sebelumnya masih meneliti peta. Shikamaru bangkit lalu menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Kita sebaiknya tidak berbasa – basi dengan bocah itu. Kalau diperhatikan sepertinya sifatnya itu selalu harus perfectionis."

"Yaahh...sayang sekali dong, aku kira kita bisa jadi teman. Seperti aku dan kau dulu, kau tipe pemalas yang susah didekati. Tapi toh akhirnya kita bisa jadi teman," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum – senyum.

"Itu karena kau sahabat Ino. Terserahlah, lakukan sesukamu..."

* * *

"Mereka lama amat ya?" keluh seorang wanita berusia sekitar 21 tahun.

"Neh..Kurotsuchi, diam dan jangan banyak omong! Kau mengganggu pandanganku saja!" keluh gadis lain yang terlihat masih anak – anak.

"Putri Tsunade, sedang kesal? Mukamu cemberut sekali, iya kan? Gaara."

"Kita sudah menunggu Kiba dan yang lain terlalu lama. Aku heran mereka pergi kemana dulu..." ucap Gaara dengan sikap yang tenang dan tangan dilipat.

"Lah...akan kuremukkan tulang iga mereka, kalau mereka tidak membawa makanan!" Tsunade berkata sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Yang Mulia tidak seharusnya besikap seperti itu." Gaara khotbah.

"Yang Mulia terlalu manja untuk seorang puteri, sifat jelek itu harus dihilangkan! Anda kan calon penguasa Konoha masa depan," ledek Kurotsuchi.

"Hemph! Itu kan sepuluh tahun lagi, selagi aku bisa menikmati masa muda dan bermanja – manja pada kalian aku akan menikmati waktu itu sebaik – baiknya."

"Yaa...itu terserah Anda, Yang Mulia!"

* * *

Tanah Hi terasa sangat cerah cuacanya, tidak ada halangan selama perjalanan. Sakura kelihatannya yang paling cerewet, ia berkicau Kakuzu ini, Kakuzu itu. Remaja perempuan itu sepertinya sangat kesal pada Kakuzu atasannya, dia bilang Kakuzu jeleklah, Kakuzu pelitlah, Kakuzu kuperlah, mata duitanlah. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengumpat 'Itu benar, tapi ayolah...'

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan menemui putri Tsunade sendiri," perintah Sasuke.

"Itu bagus, jadi kami tidak perlu buang – buang tenaga terlalu banyak." Shikamaru langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di bawah pohon.

"Cih.."

Sasuke pergi dengan muka cemberut yang menyebalkan, anak buahnya kali ini lebih mengesalkan dari yang biasanya. Ia tidak akan tahan tinggal dua bulan dengan mereka, dia harap upahnya kali ini sepadan. Kalau Kakuzu main – main ia tidak segan – segan menghancurkan organisasi.

"?!"

"Huh?"

"Yang Mulia?" Sasuke turun lalu memandang Tsunade.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tsunade melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi kau pasti kenal dengan Kakuzu dari Akatsuki."

"Ooh...kakek tua busuk keparat itu!" Tsunade mendenguskan hidungnya.

"Aku datang mengirimkan kalung chakra untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak yang diberikan Kakuzu di markas "Gaara, ambil itu!"

"Wow! Kalung yang bagus," puji Kurotsuchi. Kalung emerald yang diterima Tsunade berbentuk prisma dan sedikit menyala – nyala, dilihat dari bungkus kotaknya gambar lambang Konoha menunjukkan ini adalah kiriman khusus dari Daimyo.

"Ya, Akatsuki memang bisa diandalkan. Akan kukirim laporan pada atasanmu, pergilah."

"Tentu, siapapun yang kami layani pasti merasa puas. Bahkan kau."

"Hoo...tutur kata yang sopan," sindir Kurotsuchi. "Apa? Kau menyuruhku berlutut padanya?" Sasuke melirik dingin ke arah Kurotsuchi. "Memangnya siapa kau?" nada ejekan kembali dari mulut Kurotsuchi.

"Aku hanya memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia' karena misi. Bocah itu bukan siapa – siapa, aku tidak sudi berlutut pada bocah tengik, ingusan." Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Heh... sombong! Eh?..."

Kurotsuchi merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Ia berbalik dan melihat death glare Tsunade yang berapi – api.

Sasuke meninggalkan kelompok tadi secepat mungkin lalu kembali ke timnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru memberinya aba – aba untuk langsung berangkat. Shikamaru dan Sakura langsung berlari.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyamping ke Shikamaru.

"Pelabuhan, kapal kita berlayar dua jam lagi."

"Si Kakuzu itu menyuruh kita naik kapal umum?! Damn! Kapan kau tahu?"

"Tadi ada SMS..."

"Kita pakai summon!" perintah Sasuke sambil membuat segel.

BOFF!

Seekor elang raksasa muncul dan langsung terbang dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru di atasnya. Hembusan angin sangat kuat di ketinggian langit.

"Shikamaru! Aku belum pernah terbang seperti iniiii!" Sakura berteriak dengan grogi sekali. Shikamaru mengacuhkannya.

"Sasuke, arah jam dua belas!"

Shikamaru mengomandokan arah jarak terbang, Sasuke mengendalikan summonnya sedangkan Sakura terus berteriak histeris ketakutan. Pesawat ini sangat berisik dengan teriakan wanita yang melengking di angkasa.

"Oi, rumput laut! Kita sedang dalam misi dan teriakan dokter gadungan itu membuat kita sangat menyolok. Suruh dia diam!" Sasuke menggerutu geram.

"Ru-!"

"Dokter gadungan!" Sakura menyela Shikamaru.

"Kau..."

Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah Sasuke "...apa...Arh!...yang kau...t-ta.." guncangan karena gerakan terbang sayap elang membuat Sakura terseyok – seyok tidak seimbang. "tahu...tentang..." GREP.

"Medis hah?!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke membuatnya memandang mata onyx yang sedang mengerut itu. "Lepaskan bajuku," perintah Sasuke, lagi.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Shikamaru berteriak. "Whoaaa...wow!" summon Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. "Lepaskan! Apa kau ingin mati!" Sasuke menampis tangan Sakura dan kembali mengendalikan summonnya.

Sakura cemberut memunggungi Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang ada depan. Ia memandang pemandangan dari belakang ekor elang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ketua timnya kali ini sangat menyebalkan lebih menyebalkan dari Kakuzu, dua bulan adalah waktu mereka untuk tetap diluar markas dan membantai semua saksi mata dari misi mereka. Dia tidak akan tahan, apalagi dia satu – satunya perempuan di tim ini.

"Hey, yang dibelakang! Berbaliklah untuk kebaikanmu." Sasuke tiba – tiba bicara.

"..." Sakura hanya memutar kepalanya menyeberangi bahu untuk melirik sedikit Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kalau posisi dudukmu seperti itu kau akan merasakan matamu ditarik keluar bersama tubuhmu dan terbang layang layaknya kantung plastik."

"Maksudnya kau bisa jatuh kalau posisimu seperti itu," jelas Shikamaru.

"..." Sakura keras kepala tetap pada posisinya tak mau bergerak.

"Heh...terserah, lagipula kau memang mirip kantung plastik!"

DUGH!

Sakura menendang Sasuke sampai terjatuh dari atas summon, Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi melihat ke atas ekspresi matanya membulat kosong lalu mengumpat '..bodoh...'

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Shikamaru berseru khawatir. "Whoakh!" Sakura berteriak karena keseimbangan summon elang ini sudah tidak beraturan sementara Sasuke masih melayang di bawah membuat segel untuk menghilangkan summon dan Shikamaru melihat itu. Tanpa buang waktu Shikamaru menyambar tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, lompat!"

"Apa?...Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...!"

Sakura berteriak sangat keras seperti orang yang berteriak ketika main jetcoster. Angin berhembus sangat keras di rongga dada dan lengan mereka, jantung yang seharusnya melekat di dada pun serasa tertinggal di suatu tempat. Ketinggian saat mereka lompat hampir 70 meter di atas tanah. Apa mereka akan mati?

Wush!

"Eh?..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Fiuh..." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kumohon, dua dari kalian tidak bertengkar yang sia – sia seperti tadi."

"Hn.." Ternyata Sasuke menghilangkan summon elangnya dan menggantinya dengan summon yang lain lalu dengan sigap menangkap anak buahnya yang melayang tak karuan di langit. Shikamaru dan Sakura terselamatkan.

"Kalian berutang padaku, terutama kau!" ucap Sasuke menunjuk Sakura lalu mendaratkan mereka di pelabuhan.

Sasuke memimpin barisan pramuka di depan untuk mengecap paspor pada penjaga kapal, Shikamaru dan Sakura mengadah ke arah kapal yang ukurannya luar biasa besar. Kapal ini cukup besar untuk 100 orang bahkan 20 gajah sekalipun.

"Hey, naik!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mencaci dalam hati sangat abstrak dari pandangannya saja. Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Kapal ini sepi juga?" Shikamaru bergumam.

"Yeah," jawab Sasuke.

Ia langsung duduk di tepi kapal menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu lutut menopang dahinya.

"Ap- Hey! Seenaknya kamu duduk – duduk di sembarang tempat?!" bentak Sakura.

"Ambil tempat mana saja yang kalian suka, jangan mengusikku."

"Tempat? Apa tidak ada tempat untuk para penumpang?" Shikamaru.

"Ini kapal pengangkut barang. Hijau!" Sasuke terlihat gusar.

"PENGANGKUT BARAAAAANGGG!" teriak anak buahnya sampai telinga Sasuke mendengung seperti disulut lahar.

"YA! CEPAT KALIAN DIAM DAN TIDUR!"

"TUNGGU!" Sakura mau protes. "KAU INI SEENAKNYA-"

"TERSERAH!"

"Haaah." Shikamaru mendesah lagi. "Biarkan Sakura, syukuri apa yang kamu dapat."

"Cih."

Sasuke menerawang ke langit berbintang. Angin malam sudah datang dingin dan kencang, air laut bergelombang terciprat ke arah kapal. Decitan kayu tua memenuhi telinganya, angannya terbang ke atas dia penasaran apa Kakuzu punya pemburu baru. Kelakuannya mulai aneh akhir – akhir ini.

"Hiyaah! Tidak nyaman sekali kapal ini!" keluh Sakura.

"Ya, ampun. Berisik sekali," gerutu Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Grrr..." geram Sasuke melirik mereka.

"Haa! Ukh...kapten misi kali ini yang paling buruk."

"Biarkan Sakura, suatu pekerjaan tidak akan ada kenyamanan. Kalau kau mau santai dan enak, mati saja."

"Uuh...Shikamaru Baka!"

Kapal mulai berlabuh, getarannya keras dan mengguncang tubuh para awak kapal. Sakura menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis, Shikamaru berbaring menyamping dengan santai, Sasuke menunduk bersembunyi terlihat terganggu. Ini adalah perjalanan menuju pulau di dekat Sunagakure untuk mengambil bahan antidote melawan racun Orochimaru terutama bisa ularnya. Kakuzu menata strategi yang sempurna untuk memenggal musuh bebuyutan Akatsuki, satu – satunya yang jarang komplain dan mengeluh dalam soal partner tim adalah Sasuke lagipula asalkan ambisinya tercapai dan ia dibayar sepadan apapun tidak masalah untuknya. Tapi dia juga hampir tidak tahan dipasangkan dengan jounin tukang tidur dan chunin kunoichi yang rewel.

Memang ada banyak pemburu S-class di Akatsuki namun para pemburu itu sangat arogan dan manja belum lagi minta bayaran yang tidak kecil pula. Kakuzu bisa stress kalau kantongnya terus menerus dirogoh bawahannya jadi Sasuke lah elang emasnya. Meskipun bayaran dia lumayan besar tapi hasil yang diberikan juga sepadan, tidak pernah misinya bocor ke pihak luar, Sasuke jadi sering ditugasi misi hitam atau sedikit illegal. Misinya kali ini membunuh Orochimaru mantan anggota Akatsuki, dia orang paling berbahaya. Orochimaru itu pemimpin Otogakure, mantan jounin di Konoha. Tapi Sasuke masih seimbang dengannya.

_ZRAASSSSHHH!_

Malam berlalu digantikan pagi begitu cepat, Sasuke sebenarnya tidur tapi tidak tidur juga. Tahu kan? Seorang pemburu tidak boleh lengah dalam berbagai macam keadaan. Menyusul dua anak buahnya yaitu Sakura lalu Shikamaru yang terakhir bangun. Dasar sapi!

"Brrr!" Shikamaru berderu kedinginan. Matanya terlihat malas seperti biasa, tukang tidur padahal dialah orang yang tidur paling lama.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan ke arah anak buahnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah kaca cagar alam milik Akatsuki. Medic! Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar kali ini, Hijau! Kau ikut denganku untuk membeli persenjataan khusus untuk penangkal racun!" perintahnya.

Respon yang ada hanyalah muka cemberut dari kedua anak buahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kapten begini ya! Bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan nama saja?! Kami punya nama! Kau tidak perlu repot – repot memberikan nama sayang untuk kami!" Sakura marah.

"Sasuke, bukankah kita harus bisa kerjasama dalam tim ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke memandang kedua anak buahnya lalu berpaling.

"Waktu habis, kita pergi!"

Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya mendesah.

Tim Sasuke pergi ke rumah kaca yang Sasuke bilang, Sakura segera melakukan tugasnya. Sasuke lumayan lega juga karena Sakura mulai berguna. Ia mengangguk kepada Shikamaru supaya mengikutinya dan jangan mengganggu Sakura.

Mereka jalan – jalan di kota.

"Shikamaru huh?"

"Hm?"

"Heh, aku harus memanggil kalian dengan nama – nama itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah manusia punya identitas."

"Menurutku nama dokter gadungan, rumput laut atau hijau. Sangat bagus!" oloknya.

"Bagus hidungmu? Pantat ayam?!" ledek Shikamaru balik.

"Ceh! Berani juga kau."

"Apa? Kau mau membunuhku? Bukankah kau bilang nama seperti itu sangat bagus?" Shikamaru strike back.

Ia menghela napas "Baiklah, sedikit penghargaan untuk kalian. Aku akan memanggil kalian dengan nama rakyat jelata itu!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya di depan Shikamaru.

Kedua jounin itu berbelanja beberapa gulungan senjata dan bomb. Shikamaru menyarankan lebih baik senjata jarak jauh lebih diutamakan dilihat dari kemampuan anak buah Orochimaru dan Orochimaru sendiri mereka kebanyakan petarung jarak dekat.

"Sasuke! Aku dapat kabar katanya Sakura sudah selesai membuat antidote dan dia... lapar..." Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Dasar perempuan!" Sasuke pun sama.

Tim Sasuke selesai mempersiapkan bekal dan senjata untuk misi mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat makan di sebuah kedai di kota tersebut.

"Oke semuanya! Dengarkan aku! Sementara kita makan aku akan menjelaskan detail musuh kita kali ini!" Shikamaru mengumumkan.

_SLURP! _Suara Sakura sedang menyeruput mie-nya.

"Yang pertama adalah Sakon! Rumor bilang banyak yang melihatnya membunuh musuhnya bahkan saat dia tidak membawa senjata! Jadi bisa diperkerikan bahwa musuh kita ini punya jutsu khusus untuk menaklukan musuh."

"Berikutnya, Tayuya. Kunoichi yang berhadapan dengannya melapor bahwa Tayuya menggunakan semacam seruling dan kuchiyose untuk bertarung. Dalam hal ini Sasuke sepadan dengannya."

"Begitukah? Aku rasa aku lebih unggul darinya."

"Aku ingin menghadapinya! Aku seorang kunoichi! Shanaro! Akan kugilas dia dengan satu pukulan!" semangat Sakura menggelegar.

"Dia tidak sendirian Sakura. Ada kuchiyose miliknya yang memberikan back up!" nasihat Sasuke.

"Sakura juga tidak sendiri Sasuke, ada kita yang memberi back up!" Shikamaru.

"Hoo..."

"?" Sakura kembali pada mie-nya.

"Terakhir adalah Kimimaro dan Kabuto Yakushi untuk Kabuto dia adalah seorang ninja medic buronan dari berbagai daerah sedangkan Kimimaro belum diketahui kemampuannya. Nah...bagaimana dengan rencananya?" Shikamaru menggulung gulungan kertasnya.

"Ada dua pilihan! Pertama Sakura seorang kunoichi tapi juga seorang ahli medis. Dia bisa menghadapi antara Tayuya atau Kabuto. Aku butuh persetujuanmu Sasuke!"

"Hmm...kurasa Tayuya lah lawan yang cocok untuknya."

"Aku dan Sakura akan satu tim dan Sasuke akan menghadapi lawan yang lain sendirian. Tapi pertama – tama kita harus menemukan sebuah tempat seperti tempat persembunyian untuk gather saat keadaan darurat kira – kira ada yang punya usul?"

"Aku lebih ingin tempat itu bukan penginapan ataupun pemukiman."

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tempat apa lagi kalau bukan itu Sasuke?"

"Ketika ada penyerangan kita tidak boleh melibatkan saksi mata atau warga sipil. Itu aturan nomor satu!" Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Gua misalnya?" Sakura mengangkat satu alis.

"Somehow..."

"..."

"Kita pikirkan itu di perjalanan, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai pergi ke Otori sebelum lusa!" perintah Sasuke.

Tetapi ketika di hutan.

"Sasuke – kun! Ada shinobi menyerang kita!"

"Gangguan?!"

Beberapa kelompok shinobi datang menyerang mereka. Semua anggota charge lalu menyerang.

TANG! BUK!

Tangkisan dan serangan dikerahkan para anggota tim untuk mempertahankan diri, terlihat siapa yang paling dominan.

"CHAA!" GUBRAAAAGGG! Tanah yang dipukul Sakura membelah, para shinobi penyerang itu mulai kegalapan melihat kekuatan monster Sakura.

"**Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu****!"** bayangan Shikamaru menyebar dan menjelajah menangkap musuh – musuh lalu mencekik! Mereka.

"Hep! Eit! HAA!" Sakura menendang salah satu shinobi lalu lima orang dibelakangnya jatuh karena shinobi itu terpental tendangan Sakura.

Sasuke menangkis serangan – serangan shinobi itu dengan kusanagi-nya, ia juga memberikan luka dalam sehingga shinobi itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ketika Sasuke men-dodge serangan salah satu shinobi ada shinobi lain yang membuat segel dan menyerang Sasuke dengan jurus futon. Sasuke terdorong cukup kuat.

Sasuke lalu bersiap menyerang balik, "Hiyaaah!" teriak shinobi di depan Sasuke.

TRANG! SET! SET! BZZZT!

Sekejap di depan mata musuh – musuh mereka tumbang. Sasuke sudah beraksi.

"A-ap!" Sakura tergagap.

"Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura tercengang. Shikamaru tiba – tiba menepuk bahunya "Sepertinya itu alasan mengapa dia itu "Elang Pemburu"..."

"Elang pemburu..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memunggunginya, Sakura sekejap melihatnya seperti orang biasa tapi...

GRAOOOOOOOO!

"Kyaaaa!"

"SAKURA!"

Seekor serigala besar menerkam Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terlempar jauh sementara Shikamaru bersiap menyerang serigala itu dengan bom kertas, alih – alih berhasil datang lagi kawanan serigala lain kali ini sepertinya seseorang sedang melakukan kuchiyose.

TRANG!

"Cih!" Sasuke ikut diserang. Serigala itu memamerkan taringnya yang besar untuk menggigit Sasuke tapi dihadangnya dengan pedang kusanagi membuat benturan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

CRASSSHHHH! ZREEET!

Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya membelah si serigala itu jadi dua, dilanjutkannya dengan serigala yang lain. Gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat dan beberapa ekor serigala mati dengan cepat.

"**CHIDORI!" **BZZZZZZZT! CHIRP!

Kawanan serigala itu lalu mengaung ironi dengan penderitaan.

"Uh...uuuh..."

"Sakura. Bagus."

"Dimana aku?" Sakura bangun sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Di sebuah hutan di kawasan perbatasan. Sasuke pergi mengambil air. Kita lebih baik bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Serangannya? Apa kalian baik – baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang luyu.

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak terluka kecuali kau yang pingsan karena terlempar oleh kuchiyose serigala itu."

SRAK! "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ada kereta kuda yang akan lewat kemari. Siapkan barang – barang, kita akan menumpang." Sasuke mengambil ranselnya.

"T-tunggu! Apa kusir kereta itu mau kita tumpangi?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku sudah memberinya tiga ratus ryo untuk tumpangan sampai dua kota berikutnya, karena sudah hampir siang kita akan menginap di kota pertama."

"Kau membayar? Aku bisa berlari kok! Lihat, kita tidak perlu menumpang... aku baik – baik saja."

"Jaraknya tidak sejauh yang kau kira, jarak lokasi kita ke kota pertama saja sudah 30 km... kita diburu waktu 2 bulan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Ayo!" Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru menawarkan tangan kepada Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, Shikamaru..."

"Iie, bukan salahmu Sakura."

Tim Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Story 2

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Story 2

"Hem! Bandit – bandit ini ternyata lemah sekali. Aku heran kalianlah pelaku pembuat keributan di Hidden Leaf dan desa – desa kecil Tanah Hi..." Tsunade mencemo'oh lawannya yang telah tumbang.

"Tsunade-sama!" Rin menghampiri Tsunade bersiap memberikan pertolongan pertama. "Aku baik – baik saja Rin!" Tsunade memberikan satu tangan menghentikan Rin ditempat, Gaara, Kiba dan Kurotsuchi bermunculan.

"Mereka cuma serangga kecil! Aku bahkan tidak perlu berusaha untuk mengalahkan mereka!" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tsunade-sama, desa di bagian tenggara Tanah Hi diserang summoner!" Kurotsuchi melapor.

"Ayo, Tim! Kita bergerak!" Tsunade dan kawan – kawan segera pergi ke TKP.

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**

Saat Tsunade tiba di desa tersebut beberapa summoner melakukan pemanggilan secara bersama – sama dan memanggil seekor serigala monster. Serigala itu menggonggong lalu mencabik tanah yang dipijak Tsunade. Mereka menghindar.

Gaara membuat pilar pasir penghalau serangan serigala itu. "Rin, mundur! Evakuasi para warga sipil! UGH! Cepat!" perintah Tsunade.

Rin berlari secepat ia bisa sementara rekan – rekannya menahan kuchiyose itu. Beberapa summoner menghalau Rin namun berhasil diatasi.

"Semuanya! Majuuu!" Tsunade mengambil komando.

Gaara bersiap menembakkan misil pasir miliknya, Kiba bersama Akamaru menyerang serigala itu dengan Gatsuga. Tsunade berlari ke arah serigala besar, dia melompat lalu menendang sekeras – kerasnya kuchiyose itu sampai terdorong ke belakang.

"Auuhhhhm!"rintih si binatang buas.

Gaara menembakkan misilnya.

Xx Beberapa saat kemudian xX

Keadaan mulai tenang, para warga sipil yang terluka mulai diobati Rin. Banyak warga melapor ke council dan daimyou bahwa banyak penyerangan dari shinobi asing dan summoner pengacau yang menyerang desa tiba – tiba. Tsunade bersikeras ingin turun tangan dalam kerusuhan ini. Menurutnya berdiam diri di rumah mewah Hidden Leaf bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan disaat waktu luangnya sebelum diangkat sebagai pimpinan negara.

"Putri Tsunade..." seorang warga sipil memanggil Tsunade.

"Ah, aku bukan seorang putri..." sanggahnya.

"Tidak, saya yakin Anda akan jadi pemimpin yang bijaksana dan membahagiakan rakyatnya... saya hanya ingin berterima kasih, Tsunade-sama."

"Anda tidak perlu bersikap begitu, kita melindungi satu sama lain sebagai manusia dan warga negara Hi yang ingin hidup makmur..."

"Tsunade-sama, semua warga sudah selesai diobati dan dievakuasi.." Kurotsuchi menghampiri Tsunade.

"Keributan sepertinya mulai kembali."

* * *

Di tempat lain dimana Tim Sasuke berada, mereka telah mencapai hideout Orochimaru. Seperti yang direncanakan mereka split ke dalam dua grup.

Di tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke menelusuri bagian luar daratan hideout, ia mencari celah atau tempat menyusup yang sesuai supaya tidak ketahuan shinobi bawahan Orochimaru. Sasuke sangat ahli di bidang penyerangan dan penyerbuan hampir semua shinobi penjaga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Misi ini tidak menarik, aku sudah menemukan lokasi Orochimaru dan bermain – main takkan membawaku kemana – mana... Verywell.."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam hideout lalu bergerak cepat dan bersembunyi beberapa kali dari pengawasan penjaga. Tetap dengan pedang yang sedia Sasuke akhirnya tiba di ruangan Orochimaru.

Meskipun terlambat dari Sasuke, tim Shikamaru dan Sakura juga berhasil menyelinap masuk. "Masih banyak penjaga di sini..." bisik Sakura merapat di dinding.

"Sasuke bilang di sudah-!"

Seruling...

DUAAAAAARRRRRR!

"Kuh!" Sasuke mengguling di lantai ketika ruangan yang dia serang mengeluarkan ledakan hebat. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya. Sesosok makhluk menyerang Sasuke dengan sangat cepat, dihalaunya dengan cekatan tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kita punya tamu... heheheh!" sosok menjijikkan itu ternyata kepala Orochimaru yang lehernya memanjang layaknya ular.

TRANG! "Uagh!" rintihnya saat Orochimaru mengibaskan kepalanya. "Hebi? Menjijikkan sekali wujudmu itu Orochimaru... dari tampilanmu saja..aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau itu tidak sekuat yang kukira."

"Well, well, aku tidak menyangka "Elang pemburu" yang menjadi buah bibir kalangan pemburu masih muda belia. Kita sebut namamu... Sasuke? Benar, bukan?" Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku."

"Aku punya banyak mata – mata dan anak buah yang bisa kusuruh melakukan apapun."

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun. Darimana asalmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada keharusan bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu matamu itu terlihat sangat bagus?"

"...Apa?"

"Semenjak kau datang menyerangku kau pasti sudah siap ambil semua konsekuensinya bukan? Keberhasilan tak pernah tercapai tanpa ambil resiko terlebih dahulu." Orochimaru maju duluan.

"Cih! Omong kosong!" Sasuke memasang pertahanan.

Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi. "Kusanagi?!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Orochimaru juga memiliki pedang yang sama dengannya.

Trang!

Adu pedang sengit terjadi antara anggota Akatsuki dan mantan anggota Akatsuki itu. Mereka sangat bertalenta dan merupakan ahli pedang yang profesional, terlihat bahwa Orochimaru bergerak dalam posisi menyerang namun Sasuke tidak kalah tajam instingnya. Sasuke dengan lincah menangkis ratusan tebasan dari pedang Orochimaru bahkan saat gerakan leher ular itu mengitari tempatnya berdiri seberapa cepat pun Orochimaru bergerak Sasuke bisa menahan serangannya.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa menghadang serangan ini!" pedang kusanagi Orochimaru memanjang menuju arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkis pedang itu, suara nyaring berdesing menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan dan bunga api yang berhamburan panas.

"Cih!" TRANG! Sasuke menampis pedang panjang itu lalu menebasnya supaya terlempar. TRANG! "Gerakan yang bagus, kau lumayan hebat dalam taijutsu. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksimu untuk genjutsu..."

"Genjutsu! Akh!" Sasuke terlambat menghindar dan terlanjur terperangkap dalam genjutsu Orochimaru.

Dalam genjutsu Orochimaru

Genjutsu yang dibuat Orochimaru adalah dimensi perut ular dan di dalamnya ada Sasuke sedang berjalan – jalan. Sasuke sudah ada dalam genjutsu.

'_Mangsa yang mudah untuk ditangkap, lihat betapa polosnya dia dalam genjutsu. Apa dia punya sebuah rencana tertentu? Dia kelihatan begitu tenang... tunggu dulu! Tiba – tiba dia berubah aneh?" _batin Orochimaru.

Sasuke seperti merintih dan bermondar – mandir tak karuan kesakitan. "Uaaagggh! Ugh...uugh! AAAAGGH!" Sasuke mulai berteriak –teriak.

'_Hm? Apa itu? Padahal belum ada genjutsu yang kuserang padanya, akan kuserang dia sekarang! KAI!' _

Genjutsu Orochimaru terhalau sesuatu. _'Hm? Apa itu tadi?' _herannya lalu mencoba lagi tapi tetap sama hasilnya.

"Ughhh...GAH! AW! Kepalaku terasa... sangat sakit!" serunya.

'_Sakit? Jadi, begitu.' _Tiba – tiba Orochimaru melepaskan genjutsu-nya.

Keadaan kembali normal, Sasuke pun merasa sakit di kepalanya hilang, Orochimaru kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Aku mengira kau punya kekkai berupa genjutsu dalam tubuhmu Sasuke-kun, genjutsu itu menghalau genjutsu lain yang datang ke arahmu. Tapi aku lihat kau merasa kesakitan? Apa itu resiko dari menggunakan kekkai tersebut? Atau... kekkai itu bukanlah jutsu yang kau gunakan atas kehendakmu?" Orochimaru bertanya panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang kekkai yang kau bicarakan itu."

"Jadi begitu..."

Orochimaru memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sangat menyenangkan pertarungan hari ini, Sasuke-kun. Setidaknya untuk kenang – kenangan... akan kuberikan kau cindera mata spesial dariku." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya.

"SHAAAAA!" Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya kembali.

"Apa?! Ukh!" Orochimaru menggigit leher Sasuke lalu ia merasa Orochimaru menghisap darahnya juga mengaliri sesuatu ke dalam nadinya. Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun dia merasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya bergetar seraya Orochimaru terus mengisap darahnya dan mengalirkan racun ke nadinya.

'Antidote...' batin Sasuke. Namun apa daya Sasuke lumpuh sementara dan tak bisa berkutik. Saat Orochimaru selesai, Sasuke jatuh berlutut merasakan sakit luar biasa yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya lalu ia meringis sambil mengambil antidote dan menyuntikkannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mati – matian menangkal racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya, Orochimaru yang masih menjilat darah Sasuke termenung di tempatnya beberapa saat. 'Darah ini?' kagetnya.

"Hmhmhm... Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak salah menilaimu, kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali." Dia lalu menghilang.

"Hey! Tunggu! Ular brengsek! Gah!" Sasuke merasa pundaknya menyengat tubuhnya dan kepalanya kembali pusing lalu kabur.

Orochimaru yang mundur dari pertarungan segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kabur. Dia pergi ke sebuah gua gelap di hutan.

"Dapat hal baru? Tuan Orochimaru?" tanya seorang pemuda.

"Hal yang sangat menarik. Kabuto..."

Kabuto mengambil beberapa gelas dan tabung kimia untuk meramu obat.

"Apakah hal menarik itu, Tuan?"

"Darah segar yang berpotensi dan langka. Mangsa yang begitu terlindungi tapi juga sangat rentan."

"Siapa itu, Tuan?"

"Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan anak bernama Sai itu...darah Uchiha...hmhmhmhmhaa."

Tim Shikamaru

Trang! Trang!

"Shikamaru! Dia kuat!" Sakura berseru. "Jangan lengah, kepala pink!" Tayuya menyerang Sakura dengan serulingnya. "Whoa!" dia menghindar.

"Sakura jangan lengah! Akan kuserang dia dengan bom kertas lagi!"

"Cara yang sama takkan mempan!"

"**KEPADA SEMUA UNIT! MUNDUR! DIULANGI! MUNDUR!"**

"Apa? Aku baru saja mulai bersenang – senang! Geez!" Tayuya menggunakan bom asap untuk kabur.

"Hhhhh...akhirnya!" Sakura menghela napas.

"Kemampuannya benar – benar di luar nalar dan keahliannya mungkin hampir sama dengan spesial jounin... melelahkan..."

"Shika...ma-..ru..." seseorang mengerang dari COM yang terpasang di telinga Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?! Kau terluka?! Beritahukan posisimu!"

"Aku di tempat ... Orochimaru..."

"O iya ...apa...kau tahu...cara melepaskan pengaruh gen- jutsu..."

"Genjutsu?! Oh tidak, kami akan segera ke tempatmu! Tunggulah!"

"Sasuke dalam keadaan genting?!" Sakura panik.

"Dia kena pengaruh genjutsu dan ini bukan pertanda bagus."

"Eh?!" Shikamaru berlari menuju tempat Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu bukan pertanda bagus?" Sakura mengikuti Shikamaru berlari.

"Saat merencanakan misi ini aku diberi informasi mengenai kemampuan bertarung Sasuke oleh Kakuzu."

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke sangat cepat, kuat dan memiliki agility yang tinggi namun aku diberitahu Kakuzu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa menghadapi genjutsu dalam pertarungan. Di lemah akan genjutsu."

"Lemah akan genjutsu? Apa dia tidak bisa menggunakan genjutsu? Padahal genjutsu hanya pengerahan konsentrasi chakra dalam tubuh kita, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun, Sasuke seminimal mungkin harusnya tidak menghadapi musuh yang berkekuatan genjutsu." Mereka pun mempercepat larinya menuju tempat Sasuke.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Itu dia!" Shikamaru dan Sakura akhirnya mencapai Sasuke.

Sakura berlutut di samping Sasuke yang terjongkok memegangi pundaknya yang sakit. "Sasuke, mana bagian yang sakit?" Sakura bersiap dengan medical jutsunya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundaknya yang berlumuran darah dan racun dari Orochimaru. "Tahan sedikit!" Sakura mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Ugh!" Sasuke kesakitan saat pundaknya diobati. Shikamaru berjalan menela'ah lokasi bekas Sasuke bertarung dan sepertinya tak ada bekas penghancuran menggunakan ninjutsu yang dikerahkan baik dari pihak timnya ataupun musuh.

"Kemana Orochimaru?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya dia berhasil kabur setelah dia menggigit pundakku melewati terowong di sebelah barat... Menurut peta jalan itu akan menuntunmu ke laboratorium rahasia miliknya."

"Maksudmu... Orochimaru itu punya taring besar dan menghisap darah musuhnya seperti vampir?!" Sakura terkaget.

"Lebih tepatnya dia itu menyerupai seekor ular menjijikkan!"

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Aku sudah membersihkan dan mengobati luka gigitan Sasuke namun ada sesuatu mirip tatoo yang tidak bisa dihilangkan."

"Tatoo?" Shikamaru maju mendekati Sasuke. Ada semacam segel di pundaknya melingkar dan mengulit di epidermisnya. Shikamaru menopang dagu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke?"

"Sudah membaik."

"Kurasa tidak juga, Sasuke kau menderita demam tinggi! Ini gejala dari tahap awal orang yang keracunan. Selanjutnya kau akan muntah – muntah. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia istirahat."

"Dimana?"

"Huh? Apa menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan terdekat terlalu sulit?"

"Kita tidak bisa lagi menjadikan tempat itu tempat bersembunyi."

"Kau mau kami jadi gelandangan desa?!"

"Sakura, kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan sambil mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Pengobatanku bisa dilakukan di perjalanan sementara waktu..."

"Hemp...ini buruk."

* * *

Di perjalanan

Sekitar berkilo – kilometer jauhnya dari hideout yang pertama. Tim Sasuke sudah berada di sebuah hutan lindung yang lumayan ramah dan tidak berbahaya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalan dengan jalan kaki karena tak ada kereta kuda yang lewat semenjak mereka keluar dari hideout.

"Kita istirahat disini!" Shikamaru mengomando.

Sasuke sang kapten menghela napas dan langsung bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang.

"Kita harus ambil air persediaan minum. Aku akan pergi ke sungai!" Shikamaru membawa kantong minum milik anggota tim. "Shikamaru aku ikut! Aku harus mencuci alat medisku!" Sakura pergi menyusul.

Shikamaru selesai mengambil air lalu Sakura mulai mencuci peralatannya. "Sakura! Aku kembali duluan ya!"

"Iya!" Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kain, botol, pisau dan jarumnya perlahan bersih kembali "Fuuh...akhirnya selesai."

Sakura berjalan masuk kembali ke hutan, jalan setapak yang dia lalui rasanya lumayan gembur saat ditapaki. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari jalan yang dia ambil bersama Shikamaru tadi dan jalan itu malah membawanya ke puncak bukit.

"Whoa..." Sakura terpatung saat melihat puncak bukit itu memiliki sebuah aula kuno yang tua. Sakura mendaki bukit itu.

"Permisi?" ia heran saat memasuki aula bekas itu. Di dalamnya tidak berdebu ataupun bau. Memang tak ada listrik atau penerangan namun setidaknya ada kursi – kursi panjang sepanjang pintu masuk cukup untuk tempat mereka tidur.

"Shikamaru? Coba ke puncak bukit! Aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk kita."

Sakura menunggu diluar aula. Shikamaru dan Sasuke melambai saat mereka mulai memasuki jarak pandang begitu pula Sakura.

Tim memasuki aula tersebut. Tidak terlihat seperti tempat yang ditinggalkan, malah terawat.

"Sakura, tempat ini apa tidak ada pemiliknya?"

"Eh? Kurasa tidak, karena desa ada di dua hutan seberang sana. Untuk apa seseorang tinggal disini?" Sakura kembali melihat – lihat. "Mencurigakan..."

"Akh!" Sasuke mngernyit mulai kesakitan. "Sasuke!" seluruh anggota tim menghampiri Sasuke.

"Demamnya makin tinggi! Akan kuberi Tylenol supaya demamnya turun!"

"Tunggu! Segelnya?!" Shikamaru dan Sakura melihat segel di pundak Sasuke menyebar layaknya tatoo yang menutupi bagian lengan atasnya. "Cepat kita baringkan dia!" Shikamaru menggotong Sasuke masuk ke aula sementara Sakura menutup pintu.

Hujan turun kala itu, dan sepertinya badai tengah mengamuk. Beberapa atap aula ada yang bocor meneteskan air hujan dan celah alias bobrok memancarkan petir yang sesekali menyambar.

Sasuke tengah tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa melanjutkan misi dengan lancar."

"Beats me..."

"Padahal Sasuke sukses dalam menemukan tempat musuh."

Tim beristirahat sambil minum di tengah perapian yang Shikamaru buat. Sakura belum bisa memasak makanan karena hujan menghadang jalan ke pasar di desa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu.

"Hey! Ada keranjang bunga disini?!" Sakura mengambil keranjang di sampingnya. "Huh?" Shikamaru kembali curiga.

"Sakura? Kau yakin...tempat ini tak berpenghuni?"

"Eh?"

GEBRAAAAK! Wuuuuusssh!

Shikamaru dan Sakura terkejut dan berdiri saat seseorang mendobrak pintu aula. Pemandangan hujan terlihat dari pintu, badai dan petir. Angin masuk melalui pintu dengan sangat kencang. Dan ada orang berjubah hitam melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Hati – hati, Sakura!" bisik Shikamaru.

Sakura menelan ludah dan bersiap untuk bertarung lalu...

"Aaah..? Kita kedatangan tamu disini?" seorang wanita berambut merah panjanglah wujud dibalik jubah itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan berwajah mulus. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh? Apa dia sakit?" kecemasan terpancar di raut wajahnya saat melihat Sasuke. "Dia demam dan keracunan. Kami tidak bisa tinggal di desa karena beberapa alasan..." Sakura mengoceh.

"Malangnya kalian... kalian mau tinggal disini?"

"T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Gadis – gadis. Aku ingin bicara."

"Silakan, Tuan."

"Ehem. Begini... bu.."

"Kushina! Uzumaki Kushina!" salamnya.

"Kushina, kami minta maaf memasuki rumah Anda tanpa seizin dan kalau Anda ingin kami pergi kami akan angkat kaki sekarang juga."

"Oh?! Jangan! Kalian jangan pergi keluar disaat badai seperti ini! Akan ada banjir di sungai sana. Tinggalah! Aku tidak keberatan."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Well, terima kasih banyak. Namaku Shikamaru, kami shinobi yang sedang dalam misi namun teman kami diserang dan sakit maka dari itu kami butuh tempat berlindung. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Shikamaru menyalami Kushina.

"Aku Haruno Sakura! Tempat tinggalmu sangat bagus dan aku menyukainya! Salam kenal!" Sakura juga menyalami Kushina dengan gembira.

"Dan dia..." Kushina menunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia Sasuke, dia sedang dalam pengaruh genjutsu dan racun. Kami memang kerepotan karena memiliki beban teman lemah seperti dia..." Shikamaru meledek Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu...Shikamaru..." Sasuke memberi Shikamaru deathglare. Kushina dan Sakura tertawa.

"Agh!" Sasuke tiba – tiba kesakitan lagi.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Shikamaru mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya ampun!" Kushina menahan napas tercengat melihat segel di pundak Sasuke. "Itu segel gaib!"

"Segel gaib?!" ucap Shikamaru dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Segel yang bisa mengubahmu jadi monster, rumor mengatakan."

"Segel itu berasal dari seekor monster pembunuh yang enzimnya diambil dan ditransportkan ke tubuh orang lain sehingga orang tersebut bisa melakukan transformasi," jelas Kushina.

"Transformasi? Seperti Orochimaru yang berubah menjadi seekor ular?"

"Aku belajar ilmu penyegelan! Aku rasa aku bisa menghilangkan segelnya kalau kalian mau!"

"Benarkah?!" Sakura berkata denga mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kami! Kushina!" Shikamaru memohon.

"...ugh..sakit..."

"Serahkan padaku!"

Malam itu berlangsung dengan badai dan petir yang menakutkan namun Tim Sasuke yang berada di aula Kushina tidak mengindahkannya dan hanya fokus pada kesembuhan Sasuke. Kushina melakukan sebuah jutsu yang membuat segel di pundak Sasuke terkurung segel lain yang dibuat Kushina.

"Apa semuanya baik – baik saja?"

"Uhuh! Semua akan baik – baik saja!" Kushina memberi tim sebuah senyum.

"Kita tinggal menidurkannya malam ini supaya dia banyak istirahat!"

"Aku akan siapkan tempat tidurnya!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Hoaahhm! Kalau begitu aku akan tidur."

"CHA! SHIKAMARU! Kau juga harus membantu." Sakura menarik baju Shikamaru. "Iya! Tapi lepaskan aku! Aku tercekik!"

Kushina hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman barunya kala itu. Sudah lama semenjak ada orang selain dia meramaikan tempat ini.

"Kushina! Maaf! Bisa tolong aku?"

"Ah, iya!"

"Kau akan tidur dimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan tidur di kursi kayu saja!" Kushina mengambil sehelai selimut tipis.

"Maaf ya, karena ada Sasuke kamu jadi tersiksa. Kalau dia sudah sembuh akan kami suruh dia tidur diluar!"

"Hehehe...tinggalah disini sampai misi kalian selesai."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan sangat gembira memiliki teman disini! Lagipula seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa aula ini tidak terjaga saat aku bekerja di desa. Aku sedikit khawatir."

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak lalu menyetujui saran Kushina. Mereka mendapatkan tempat persembunyian meskipun ada seorang warga sipil yang terlibat tapi orang ini bisa dibilang bala bantuan yang tak diduga sementara Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan secepat mungkin mengenai segel yang ditanamkan Orochimaru di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Pagi esoknya.

Para anggota tim tidur dengan nyenyak malam kemarin sehingga demam Sasuke pun sepertinya sudah menurun. Sakura bangun lebih pagi daripada dua rekannya yang masih tertidur seperti kambing. Sakura memutuskan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Saat diluar ia melihat kushina membawa keranjang dan alat pancing dari arah hutan. Sakura melambai padanya.

"Kushinaa!" sahutnya.

Kushina hanya kembali melambai sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau pagi buta begini sudah pulang dari hutan?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi memancing dan memanen tomat dari perkebunanku untuk sarapan pagi. Belum lagi kan ada kalian yang belum makan dari kemarin. Maaf ya, aku tidak punya masakan di rumah karena kemarin aku makan di penginapan desa."

"He? Tentu tidak begitu Kushina! Harusnya kami yang berutang jasa padamu!"

"Kushina? Kau punya kebun tomat?!"

"Oh iya..."

"Sasuke akan senang sekali!"

"Mengapa?"

"Atasanku bilang kalau Sasuke itu suka sekali dengan makanan serba tomat!"

"Tomat?! Hahahaha!" mereka berdua tertawa.

Shikamaru yang masih setengah tidur mulai membuka matanya saat mencium bau masakan yang harum semerbak.

Dia terduduk di kursi yang dia tiduri tadi. Akalnya melayang namun ia tetap bangun. Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan pagi dan Sasuke pun sudah terbangun namun Shikamaru masih saja ingin tidur lebih lama.

"Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" ujarnya lemas.

"Ayo bangun! Hari sudah siang begini kau malah tidur – tiduran!"

"Belum ada misi yang bisa kita lakukan sementara Sasuke masih sakit, kita nikmati saja waktu – waktu istirahat ini," sanggahnya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk tidak membantu Kushina mengurus rumah!"

"Hoaahm!"

"Geez..Shika-"

"Kalian."

Sakura dan Shikamaru berbalik melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kasur tidurnya. "Saat aku tidur kemarin aku sudah membuat misi untuk kalian kerjakan."

"Apa?!" kaget Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ini peta gambarannya..." Sasuke memberikan dua carik kertas pada rekan – rekannya.

"Ini?!"

* * *

To be continued


	5. Story 3

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Story 3

"Ini?!"

"Ya, itu adalah tempat dimana target Orochimaru berikutnya."

"Tempat pengawetan mayat langka yang diperjualbelikan secara illegal?" tanya Sakura.

"Orochimaru menginginkan mayat utuh yang bagus untuk pengganti tubuhnya supaya dirinya tetap abadi dan sehat. Itu rumor yang kudengar." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Berganti tubuh?"

"Apa dia itu semacam zombie?" Sakura menebak dengan aneh.

"Tidak, dia hanya butuh tubuh baru sebagai pengganti tubuhnya yang sudah tua dan rapuh."

"Jadi misi kali adalah menangkap Orochimaru di dalam pencarian tubuh barunya?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kalian menangkap anak buah Orochimaru untuk mencari informasi mengenai hideout-nya."

Tetapi kita sudah punya informasi mengenai hal itu!" sanggah Sakura.

"Ya, benar. Tapi kita tidak tahu kemana Orochimaru kabur dan menyelinap ke semua persembunyiannya satu – satu hanya akan menimbulkan desas – desus dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka terhadap Akatsuki! Jadi lebih baik kalian melakukan misi ini lalu kita akan serang Orochimaru tepat saat dia ada di depan mata kita!" Sasuke berapi – api.

Sakura dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Teman – teman! Makanan sudah siap!" Kushina datang dengan sepanci sup di tangannya dan dia tersenyum.

"Ada misi yang harus dilakukan dan juga perut yang harus diisi! Ayo Sasuke! Kau harus makan supaya cepat sehat!" Sakura berlari membantu Kushina.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku titip aula pada kalian ya!" Kushina berteriak dari luar bersiap berangkat ke desa.

"Jangan khawatir! Sasuke akan selalu ada di dalam rumah!" ujar Sakura.

"Byee..."

Sakura kembali masuk ke aula dan mendapatkan Shikamaru sudah mengepak barang – barangnya. "Are you ready?"

"Anytime!" jawab Sakura mantap.

"Sasuke, kau baik – baik saja sendirian?" Shikamaru khawatir

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepada kalian..."

"Heh, kerja tim pasti berhasil! Sampai jumpa!" Shikamaru meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Istirahat dan makan yang cukup Sasuke. Cepat sehat! Jaa!" Sakura menyusul Shikamaru.

"Terserah..."

Sasuke pun sendirian di dalam aula.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur sementara menunggu hasil misi anak buahnya.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Kira – kira anak buah Orochimaru yang seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi?"

"Mungkin kalau sama dengan pemikiranku sepertinya dia agen khusus atau suruhan pribadi karena ini menyangkut kebutuhan pribadi Orochimaru."

"Mungkin kita akan sulit menghadapinya..."

Shikamaru dan Sakura berjalan beberapa kilometer menuju tempat pengawetan mayat tujuan mereka.

Tempat itu terlihat kecil dan mirip bangunan sekolah. Shikamaru dan Sakura bersembunyi di balik bangunan menunggu mangsa mereka keluar.

"Sakura! Aku akan coba mengintip dari celah bangunan dan kau awasi pintu masuk!" Shikamaru mengomando.

"Roger!"

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ventilasi udara gedung itu, memang sangat kecil dan di penghujung ventilasi Shikamaru harus berbaring agar bisa mendengarkan keadaan di dalam gedung.

"Ceh! Sempit sekali disini!" bisiknya. "Hoy! Bapak tua! Kami akan dapatkan mayat itu sekarang juga!" ancam seorang wanita. "Tayuya?!" Shikamaru kaget.

"Kamu itu keras kepala apa kau tidak tahu kami, hah!" ancam partnernya.

'Kali ini dia punya rekan sepertinya dia seorang laki – laki?!' batin Shikamaru.

Kedua kubu itu melakukan negosiasi dan tawar menawar mengenai permayatan. Apa yang diinginkan sekelompok orang dari jasad yang sudah tidak bernyawa? Perdagangan organ ilegal? Ah, tidak penting! Yang penting bagaimana cara menangkap salah satu dari mereka untuk diinterogasi?! Tayuya itu shinobi yang kuat bahkan pada pertarungan pertama mereka, Shikamaru dan Sakura hampir kalah. Shikamaru hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Wow! Menjajikan..." ucap Sakon.

"Kita punya mata – mata disini..." Shikamaru terkejut melihat wajah Sakon yang membuka ventilasi sehingga keberadaannya ketahuan.

"Heh.." Tayuya mengejek.

"**Mateki!" **Tayuya menyerang.

"Whoota!" Shikamaru menghindar memutari Sakon namun Sakon menyadarinya lalu menendang Shikamaru ke lantai kotor. DAK! "GAH!"

"Tayuya! Kau kenal dia?" tanya Sakon.

"Ya. Dia lawanku saat di hideout sebelumnya."

"Apa dia kuat?"

"Heh! Dia itu tikus! Tikus yang lumayan lincah..."

Shikamaru bangkit dan bersiap bertarung. "Oi! Kau Akatsuki yang banyak dibicarakan Tuan Orochimaru ya?"

"Bodoh! Sakon! Akatsuki itu organisasi elite. Orang ini hanya suruhan mereka."

"Hoo...budak maksudnya?" ledeknya kasar.

"Kurasa lebih rendah!"

"**Mateki!" **Tayuya kembali menyerang.

Shikamaru menghindar sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah Tayuya. Sakon menangkisnya. Tayuya menyerang Shikamaru lagi dengan gelombang suara ultrasonik. Pikiran Shikamaru berubah buyar, Sakon mengambil kesempatan dan menendang Shikamaru.

'Genjutsu? Celaka...' batin Shikamaru.

"Kau benar Tayuya! Mereka cuma tikus!" Sakon mengejek lagi.

Shikamaru mengubah arah pandangnya lalu kabur.

"Oi! Jangan lari!" seru Sakon.

"Biar aku yang atasi anak itu! Kau cepat ambil mayatnya!" Tayuya pun mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Sakura! Kau dengar?" Shikamaru memanggil Sakura via COM.

"Ya! Aku dengar!" sahutnya.

"Aku ketahuan dan sekarang musuh sedang mengejarku! Musuh kita adalah Tayuya..."

"Ya ampun! Cewek itu lagi?!" keluhnya.

"Dan dia membawa partner, Sakon. Aku akan keluar gedung sekarang! Kau siapkan penangkal genjutsu sesaat setelah Tayuya keluar dari bangunan! Dimengerti?" Shikamaru mengakhiri perintah.

"Roger!" Sakura pun bersiap merapat ke dinding menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dan Tayuya.

Shikamaru terus berlari menusuri lorong untuk keluar. Dan saat dia berusaha berlari secepatnya, sebuah bom dilemparkan dari arah belakang. "Eek!" Shikamaru berlari dengan gaya zigzag menghindari ledakan bom namun agak terlambat sehingga dia terlempar cukup kencang dan jatuh dengan keras.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Mulai kesulitan?!" suara Tayuya menggema dari arah belakang jauhnya. Shikamaru berlari kembali.

Suara kakinya yang menggema di lorong membuat Shikamaru tegang. Dan mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Tayuya melemparkan beberapa bom lagi ke arah Shikamaru.

"Celaka!" Shikamaru mengumpat lalu DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"Apa itu?" Sakura yang sedang memata-matai diluar kaget dengan suara ledakan bom itu.

"Egh!" meskipun diledakkan bom Shikamaru berhasil keluar dari gedung karena dorongan dari ledakan. Sakura memasang ancang – ancang.

Suara tiupan seruling terdengar.

"Sulitkah menangani beberapa bom saja?!" sentak Tayuya sambil keluar bangunan.

'SEKARANG!'

Sakura melompat ke atas Tayuya. "CHAA!" GUBRAAAAAK! Tanah yang dipukul Sakura hancur. Tayuya berhasil menghindar dan melakukan genjutsu lagi.

"Tunggu!" Sakura pergi ke depan Shikamaru dan membatalkan jutsu Tayuya.

"Ooh? Ada pengguna genjutsu juga disini?" ucapnya.

'Seperti sebelumnya, Tayuya itu sangat lincah dan mudah menghindari serangan – serangan fisik yang kami berikan. Terpaksa akan kugunakan jutsuku!'

"Shikamaru!" teriakan Sakura menyadarkan Shikamaru. Namun terlambat...

"Apa? Dimana aku?!" Shikamaru telah terjebak dalam genjutsu.

"Hehem. **Mateki: Mugen Onsa****.**"

"Genjutsu!" serunya kaget.

"Kaulah orang pertama yang akan kuhabisi. Bersiaplah menghadapi siksaan tanpa akhir!"

'Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sakura lakukan?! Ck!'

Di tempat pertarungan sebenarnya.

"SHIKAMARU! Sadarlah!" Sakura berlari ke arah Shikamaru namun...

"Tidak semudah itu!" DAK! Sakon melompat menendang Sakura namun terhalau. Sakura menarik tanah dengan kakinya saat mendarat lalu menatap Sakon dengan pandangan marah.

"Well, gadis kecil? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau marah? MARAHLAH!"

"**Tarenkyaku!" **Sakon melompat lagi diatas Sakura.

"HEE! Kakinya ada tiga?!" Sakura terkejut melihat Sakon bersiap menginjaknya dengan TIGA KAKI.

"Huwaa!" Sakura mengguling ke kanan berhasil menghindari injakan mematikan Sakon. Tidak berhenti disana kedua shinobi itu beradu taijutsu dengan kekuatan monster Sakuran dan bagian – bagian tubuh Sakon yang berlipat ganda, tiga kaki, empat tangan...dua wajah?

'Apa aku salah lihat? Atau di pundaknya itu ada semacam kepala?! Hiiiiiiiy!'

"Kena kau!" Sakon meninju wajah Sakura membuatnya jatuh memutar. "Awgh!" SRAAAK!

'Uugh... bukan saatnya melamun!' Sakura menyemangati dirinya lalu maju mencoba menghajar Sakon. "Kau akan babak belur! Kepala-aneh!" BUAAAK! "GAH!" Sakon merasakan sakit luar biasa terkena tinju super power Sakura.

Sakura belum selesai dengan Sakon lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dilempar jauh ke hutan. "Heyaaaah!"

"SIAL!" Sakon pun hilang dari pandangan.

Tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura berlari ke arah Shikamaru untuk menyadarkannya. "Shikamaru!"

Dalam genjutsu.

Shikamaru melihat tangannya leleh dan banyak makhluk kuchiyose di sekelilingnya memegang senjata sambil bersiap menyerang Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa ketakutan hah?"

"UAAAAAAGHHHH!" jeritnya kesakitan.

"Hahahaha! BAGUS! Teruslah menjerit! Memohon!" Tayuya bersiap melakukan tahap genjutsu berikutnya.

"Saatnya!"

Syut... bayangan hitam menyelubungi mereka dalam genjutsu.

"Apa?!" Tayuya keheranan.

"**KAI!"**

"Kunoichi itu!" geram Tayuya saat genjutsu-nya dibatalkan.

"Ugghh..." kedua shinobi kembali ke alam nyata sekarang.

"Shikamaru?! Kau baik – baik saja?" Sakura mengobati kepala Shikamaru dengan Medical jutsunya.

Tayuya berdiri dan bersiap menyerang. "Akan kuatasi dia!" Sakura memasang ancang – ancang bertarung. "Genjutsu tidak berpengaruh padaku!"

"Tidak berpengaruh? Bukan, bukan, hanya saja kau bisa melindungi dirimu dari genjutsu. Hanya itu... selebihnya kau cuma pencundang!" remehnya.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

Tiga makhluk kuchiyose milik Tayuya bermunculan disekitarnya. Sakura lumayan pesimis namun tetap bersiap menghadapi serangan. "Heheh..." dengus Tayuya.

Sreeeet. GREP!

"Apa?!" kawat – kawat benang melilit kuat Tayuya tiba – tiba. "Kau!" Shikamarulah yang menarik benang – benang itu. "Shikamaru!"

"Sakura! Ambil serulingnya! Doki bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk pengguna taijutsu seperti kita. Lagipula chakra kita terbatas, lebih baik kita serang pemanggilnya! Sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Baik!" Sakura berlari mengambil seruling Tayuya.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat musuh mereka.

"Shikamaru.." Sakura menyerahkan seruling Tayuya pada Shikamaru.

"Bagus! Habisi dia Sakura!"

Sakura bersiap menyerang Tayuya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi...

"**Lihat sekelilingmu!" **suara dua orang Sakon terdengar melompat diatas mereka..

Sakura dan Shikamaru diserang double-Sakon bersamaan BAK!. "Apa?" Sakura terheran – heran. "Dia ada dua?!" keduanya terguling di tanah yang kotor.

"Ugh!"

"Gah!"

Kawat benang yang melilit Tayuya terlepas dan dia bersiap mengambil serulingnya dari tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyadarinya dan berlari.

"Kembalikan serulingku!" Tayuya naik darah.

Sakura bangun dari jatuhnya. "Terkejut, eh?" ujar salah satu Sakon.

"Apa kalian sebenarnya?"

"**Apa kalian sebenarnya? Keheheheh!"** ledek mereka.

"..."

"Aku adalah Sakon dan dia kembaranku..Ukon!"

"Haa?"

"Tidak butuh banyak bicara lagi! Kita bertarung sekali lagi, tikus lincah!"

Sakon dan Ukon berlari menuju Sakura. Sakura meninju tanah yang ia pijak GUBRAAAAAK! Sakon dan Ukon kehilangan jejak Sakura dan target mereka keluar dari arah belakang.

"Mati kau!" ucapnya sambil melayangkan tinju.

"Hep!" namun meleset karena Sakon mendorong Ukon menjauh.

"Ukh..." kesal Sakura.

"Sakura! Kemari!" perintah Shikamaru.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura kembali di post bersama Shikamaru dengan ancang – ancang bertarung yang masih kokoh.

Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon pun sama.

"Sakura, aku punya rencana..." bisik Shikamaru.

* * *

Jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan Sakura sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sasuke yang berada di aula baru bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

Sasuke bangun karena cuaca hari itu mulai panas dan Sasuke belum mandi dari kemarin. Dia merasa kotor dan menjijikan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Melihat letak matahari ini sudah waktu lewat tengah hari dan Sasuke terlalu lelap tidur. Ia merasakan perutnya keroncongan.

Padahal waktu masih lama sampai anak buahnya pulang dari misi, ya sudahlah dia akan mandi di sungai saja.

"Aku pulaaaang!" sapa Kushina yang baru saja pulang dari desa.

"Teman – teman? Aku bawa roti dari desa, kali- Lho?" Kushina heran tak ada seorangpun di aula.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Ah! Aku lupa harus menyiram tanaman di kebun!" Kushina mengambil peralatan bercocok tanamnya lalu pergi keluar.

Kushina sangat senang bekerja dilihat dari luar. Dia rela berpanas – panas di ladang untuk merawat tanamannya di kebun padahal dia seorang wanita.

"Airnya sudah habis..." Kushina pergi ke arah sungai untuk mengambil air. Di jam seperti ini hutan biasanya sepi, orang – orang sedang bekerja atau merawat ternak mereka sekarang lagipula...

"Hee...?" saat Kushina sampai di sungai, ia melihat Sasuke sedang mandi disana. Memunggunginya dengan badan telanjang... dan Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang melihat Kushina dan sama – sama terkejut. "Kau?!"

Tersadar, wanita itu menjerit "Eeeeeeh! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Kushina membalikkan badannya bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon. Wajahnya penuh semburat merah karena malu.

"..." Sasuke terpaksa mengakhiri mandinya dan berpakaian. Setelah berpakaian Kushina melangkah ke hilir sungai untuk mengambil air.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"EH?!" Kushina masih salah tingkah.

"A-anoo...aku memang biasa pulang pada jam sekarang, kemarin aku makan malam dengan teman di penginapannya jadi aku terlambat pulang..."

"Oh, begitu."

"Shikamaru dan Sakura pergi kemana?" tanya Kushina.

"Mereka pergi menjalankan misi.."

"M-maaf, kau pasti bosan di aula karena disana tak ada apapun yang menarik..."

"Kau ingin pergi ke desa?" tawarnya.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita jalan – jalan!" Kushina terlihat senang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah! Di desa ada pasar yang ramai, rumah – rumah, penginapan dan toko – toko yang menjual barang – barang yang unik! Ini, seperti watermill ini!" Kushina mengangkat alat penyiramnya.

"Apa kau tinggal di dunia harvest moon atau semacamnya? Katamu perkakas berat seperti itu "unik"?" Sasuke meragukan Kushina.

"Tidak ada salahnya pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan? Anggap saja olahraga ringan! Ayo!" Kushina menarik paksa lengan Sasuke.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum bilang aku mau!"

Kushina tak mengindahkan keluhan Sasuke dan tetap menggiringnya ke desa. Kushina banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan desa sepanjang perjalanan membuat Sasuke hanya mengeluh mendengarnya.

Desa Kushina adalah desa kecil dengan orang – orang transmigrasi dari berbagai daerah dilihat dari ciri – ciri mereka juga profesi yang mereka geluti kebanyakan pedagang.

"Warga desa semakin hari semakin bertambah! Para pedagang pasar banyak dari luar daerah! Warga asli sini hanyalah orang – orang yang punya rumah dan toko!" Kushina memandu.

Sasuke celingukan melihat – lihat arsitektur bangunan disana.

"Disini kantor desa, bersebelahan dengan klinik. Kalau kau sakit tapi Sakura sedang tidak ada, datang saja ke klinik."

"Yang itu penginapan, beberapa temanku tinggal disana. Itu peternakan ayam, toko bunga, perpustakan! Pendingin makanan laut, bengkel dan tempatku bekerja, pabrik pembuat wine!" Kushina kegirangan sendiri.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya! Aku merawat anggur yang ditanam di kebun ini!"

"Aku kira kau suka berkebun bukan bekerja..."

"Eh? Ahaha...berkebun hanya menghasilkan uang sedikit karena hasil panen tidak selalu memuaskan. Lagipula aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari – hariku..."

"Begitu..."

Sasuke melamun sejenak.

"Sasuke ayo kita ke penginapan untuk minum!"

"Aku tidak minum minuman beralkohol."

"Bukan, kok. Kau belum makan siang juga kan?"

Sasuke hanya pasrah digiring Kushina ke dalam penginapan.

"Kau tidak punya restoran disini?"

"Sayangnya tidak, desa kami masih berkembang. Nah, duduklah akan kupesankan makanan untukmu," ujarnya saat Sasuke duduk di meja.

"Ayame-san!" sapa Kushina.

"Kushina!"

"Aku ingin pesan makanan dan minuman untukku dan temanku."

"Temanmu? Pemuda tampan itu?! Wuaah, Kushina. Pacarmu ganteng sekali!" godanya.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan pacarku," sanggah Kushina.

"Hey, lihat! Ada shinobi tampan disana!" bisik salah seorang pelanggan di penginapan. "Ya, ampun lihat parasnya keren sekali!" lagi. "Aku penasaran apa dia pendatang baru?" dan lagi.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu!" Kushina akhirnya kembali.

"Kushina... apa semua warga disini sering bergosip tentang pendatang?" bisik Sasuke penasaran.

"Ahaha...tidak, mereka hanya penasaran karena wajahmu baru dan tampan. Eh!...a.." Kushina tidak sengaja berkata seperti tadi dan mulai merona merah.

Sementara tadi kedua orang itu terdiam di kursi mereka merasakan ketidak-enakan diantara mereka.

"Y-yaah! Daripada itu, kita makan yuk! Masakan disini cukup enak!"

"...ok."

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap. Sasuke merasa energinya kembali setelah makan masakan normal bukan bubur dengan sup panas lagi ataupun ramu – ramuan rerumputan itu.

"Kau suka makanannya?" tanya Kushina setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ya..."

Sasuke dan Kushina menghela napas dan meminum teh mereka.

"Kushina?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tinggal di aula di tengah hutan?"

"Uh? A.. kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" gugup Kushina.

"Padahal ada penginapan bagus disini dan pekerjaan yang layak namun kau seperti mengasingkan diri ke aula itu..."

"Aaa...karena aku tidak punya uang."

"Haa?"

"Aku dari kecil dipungut oleh pemimpin desa terdahulu dan tidak ada satu keluargapun yang kupunya. Makannya aku tidak pernah punya rumahku sendiri..."

"Lalu aula itu?"

"Dulunya itu adalah tempat dimana festival dan acara akbar desa diadakan. Tapi semenjak lapangan desa selesai dibuat... aula itu tidak pernah digunakan lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal disana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pemimpin desa yang memungutku meninggal dunia waktu itu... dan aku tidak bisa tetap bergantung pada keluarganya. Kemudian aku dapat ide untuk menjadikan aula itu rumahku! Cukup aneh kan?!"

"..."

"Nah, sekarang kau cerita tentang dirimu!" ujar Kushina.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan ceritaku! Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Aku seorang shinobi, usiaku 22 tahun, laki – laki."

"Bukaan itu!"

"..."

"Ceritakan pengalamanmu."

"Pengalaman?"

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku berpindah – pindah."

"Keluarga?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku yatim piatu."

"Uh...anoo... teman – temanmu?"

"Maksudmu anak buahku?"

"Maksudku, teman – temanmu."

"Atasanku?"

"Apa?"

"Partner? Musuh?"

"Y-yeah...pokoknya orang yang kau kenal saja!" Kushina kewalahan.

Sasuke mengabsen orang – orang dikenalnya mulai dari Kakuzu lalu shinobi yang pernah jadi anak buahnya baik yang masih hidup ataupun sudah mati. Kushina hanya bengong melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh.

"...lalu Zetsu dan anak buahku yang sekarang Shikamaru dan Sakura..."

"Dan kau."

"Hm?" Kushina terpana melihat Sasuke tiba – tiba menunjuknya sebagai temannya. Geez...ada apa dengan pemuda ini, sesaat dia terlihat sangat lucu. Wajahnya bahkan begitu polos saat dia mengabsen nama – nama temannya.

"Hihihi...kau lucu Sasuke." Kushina tertawa.

"Ada apa tiba – tiba?"

"Tidak, tidak penting. Ayo pulang..." ajaknya.

"..." Sasuke hanya bengong.

* * *

Shikamaru dan Sakura sedang berlari menghindari Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon. Tayuya tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kabur karena Shikamaru memegang serulingnya.

"Shikamaru! Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba."

"Berpencar!"

Sakura berbelok ke arah kanan. Shikamaru tetap berlari menuju arahnya.

"Tikus – tikus brengsek! Mereka mengambil serulingku!"

"Tayuya, kau tertipu trik si kepala nanas itu, eh?"

"Diam!"

"Ukon, kau lebih baik tidak mengusik Tayuya sekarang. Dia sedang agresif," usul Sakon.

Tiga shinobi Otori itu terus berlari tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan hitam melintas disamping mereka.

"HAA!" Sakura muncul tiba – tiba.

"Apa?!"

GREP! Tayuya disergap Sakura tepat di leher. Dua kunoichi itu jatuh dan Sakura langsung melempar Tayuya jauh – jauh.

Sakon dan Ukon mendarat. "Anak itu!"

"Ugh!" tiba – tiba Sakon dan Ukon tidak bisa bergerak.

"Geez...tertangkap juga kalian."

Shikamaru menggunakan jurus pengikat bayangannya untuk membuat Sakon dan Ukon tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi seperti ini ya, jurusmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan?" Shikamaru membawa Sakon dan Ukon pergi jauh dari tempat itu. "Apa rencanamu? Sepertinya kau mau memisahkan kami dengan Tayuya ya?"

"Hem!" dengus Shikamaru.

Mereka berlari sekitar tiga kilometer meski tak terlalu jauh namun Shikamaru sudah ngos – ngosan karena chakra-nya terbatas. Setidaknya dia sudah menjauhkan mereka dari Tayuya. Sakura dan Tayuya akan beradu taijutsu lagipula Sakura lebih unggul dalam taijutsu tapi...apa nilai yang Shikamaru miliki selain jurus bayangannya melawan dua Sakon?!

"Sepertinya kau sudah capek?"

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

"Chakra shinobi biasa memang lemah ya!"

Bayangan Shikamaru yang mengikat Sakon dan Ukon perlahan tertarik kembali.

"Heheh! Ayo kita bermain!"

Sakon dan Ukon maju ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. 'Kunai?' batin Ukon.

Sret! Shikamaru memotong sesuatu di depannya. Kawat benang?!

BRAAK! Dua pohon di samping mereka runtuh.

Sakon dan Ukon menghindar. Shikamaru melompati batang pohon itu mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul Ukon. "Tipuan genin!"

TAK! Tinjuan Shikamaru dihalau. Sakon muncul dari belakang Shikamaru melakukan beberapa tendangan ditambah Ukon di depannya yang sama – sama menyerang dengan taijutsu.

Shikamaru pintar menghindari serangan mereka padahal chakra nya terbatas. 'Sakura...aku bergantung padamu...'

* * *

Di tempat Sakura.

"HA! EIT! UGH!" Sakura berpuluh – puluh kali mencoba memukul Tayuya namun tidak sekali pun serangannya kena. Tayuya begitu cekatan dan lincah menghindari serangan Sakura, dia bahkan tidak bersenjata dan melempar kunai beberapa kali saja.

Tayuya melangkah mundur. "IH!" Sakura masih belum menyerah.

Ia berusaha melemahkan gerakannya. 'Bagaimana cara membuatnya berhenti menghindar?!' Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, mengecoh posisi dan trik – trik lainnya. Tapi... satu lagi!

Sakura melirik ke bawah dan melihat celah. 'Sekarang!'

SET! "Whoaah!" Tayuya berteriak saat Sakura menyenggol kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. "Ugh..." Sakura di atas Tayuya mengepalkan tangannya erat. "HAAA!" GUBRAAAAAK! Sakura memukul Tayuya sekeras – kerasnya.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" suara Tayuya menggema kesakitan.

"Hem?"

"Dia kena, eh?"

"Yah... sayang juga kalau Tayuya mati. Tapi mungkin dia masih bisa diselamatkan karena kita sudah mendapatkan shinobi ini."

Sakon menarik rompi Shikamaru. Shikamaru diikat dengan tali serabut sehingga dia tidak bisa melawan lagi. 'Aku memang lemah untuk SPB...tapi kalau benar Sakura telah mengalahkan Tayuya...'

'Larilah, Sakura!'

* * *

To be continued


	6. Story 4

Uchiha's Knight

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Knight by Yamato Akahito

Story 4

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk yang membelenggu pikirannya saat berjalan pulang menuju aula. Sasuke memperkirakan anak buahnya pulang sebelum malam jika... lawan mereka suruhan Orochimaru biasa... tapi kalau...

"Cih!" Sasuke pergi menuju tempat dimana teman – temannya berada.

"Sasuke?!" Kushina hanya celingukan melihat Sasuke sudah hilang.

Sasuke terpaksa mengejar anak buahnya. Tapi, belum sampai di tempat yang dia suruh Shikamaru dan Sakura untuk menangkap suruhan Orochimaru. Dia berhenti di sebuah hutan. Sasuke merasakan chakra shinobi yang sedang bertarung.

Sasuke mengikuti arah chakra itu.

"Sakon! Bawa dia!" sebuah suara terdengar. Sasuke bersembunyi.

Ada dua orang shinobi kembar sedang mengikat tawanannya dan dia Shikamaru! Sasuke kira suruhan Orochimaru yang diutusnya bukanlah seorang jounin. Dan dia, Sakon. Dia shinobi yang kuat.

Sasuke menyiapkan pedangnya namun terhenti.

'Tunggu! Mana Sakura?'

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya sementara dan melihat situasi lebih jauh. Sakon dan Ukon kembali menyatu, mereka mebawa Shikamaru bersamanya dan pergi. Sasuke mengikuti mereka.

Apa Sakura terbunuh sebelumnya? Seperti apa kekuatan si Sakon itu? Dia baru saja menyatu dengan kembarannya. Sasuke terus berjalan.

Saat mereka berhenti ternyata mereka berhenti di tempat Sakura. Sakura sedang menarik tubuh Tayuya yang tak sadarkan diri. Sakura terdiam di tempat saat melihat Sakon dan Shikamaru. Sakura kelihatan sudah kelelahan.

"Tayuya? Kau mengalahkannya? Tidak heran."

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

"Tapi...kau sudah kehabisan energi rupanya." "Easy prey..."

Sakon melompat menyerang. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan kecuali membuat gerakan sekarang. Sasuke menendang Sakon dari samping. "Bala bantuan?! UGH!" BRAK! Sakon jatuh ke arah sebuah batu. Sasuke mendarat dengan sukses.

"Sasuke?!" seru Sakura.

"Heh..." Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya mundur bersama Sakura untuk membawa Tayuya pergi dari sini. Sasuke kembali memasang kuda – kuda bertarung, dia pun maju.

Mereka berdua beradu taijutsu dengan sangat baik. Sakon agak kewalahan karena ini 3 vs 1. Dia jelas kalah jumlah... juga kalah tanding karena ada si pemburu ini!

"**BZZZZZTTTT!" **Sasuke mengeluarkan ninjutsu Chidori.

"**CHIDORI!" **Petir menyambar keras ke arah Sakon.

Sakon belum siap menghadapi jutsu Sasuke. Dia menggigit jarinya dan melakukan Kuchiyose. **"RASHOMON!" **ujarnya.

BOOF! DUAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Ledakannya lumayan memberi asap yang tebal. Saat pandangan tim sudah kembali mereka tidak melihat Sakon dimana – mana. "Dia berhasil kabur.."

"Menyusahkan... setidaknya kita dapat intel pada akhirnya... juga souvenir" Shikamaru menyeringai memperlihatkan seruling di tangannya.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Tim pun pulang.

* * *

Kushina menunggu mereka diluar aula, saat mereka tiba Kushina melambaikan tangan. "Teman – temaan!" serunya.

"Kushina!" Sakura gembira melihat Kushina.

"Kau suka rumah baru kita?" bisik Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Heh... aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku membuatkan kalian sup tomat dan ikan salmon untuk makan malam!"

Saat itu... Sasuke mendapatkan pengalaman terhangat dalam hidupnya. Makan malam bersama di api unggun, masakan yang lezat, mengobrol dan bercanda. Rasa letih setelah menjalankan misi pun hilang. Dia tidak ingin mengakui tapi tidak pula bisa berbohong... dia mencintai rumahnya kali ini.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
